Back to the Past--Chapter 1
by Mrs. Gamgee
Summary: Jules and Vern take the DeLorean and travel to the past. How will Doc and Marty bring them back?
1. Back to the Past--Chapter1

Chapter One  
  
November 20, 1985 8:40 pm Hill Valley California  
  
"Tell us a story Daddy! Please?" begged little Vern Brown.  
  
"Yes, tell us the one about how you helped Marty get back to his time!" his brother Jules chimed in.  
  
"I don't know. It's already past your bedtime," Doctor Emmett Brown replied.  
  
"Pleeeeese?" they begged.  
  
"Oh, all right. Lie down."  
  
Jules and Vern laid down on their beds. Doc took a seat on a chair and set the keys he'd been holding on a table beside him. Then he began the story he'd told many times before. "Thirty years ago, on November 5, 1955, I was working on one of my inventions. There was a knock at the door. When I opened it-"  
  
"Skip to the good part!" Vern begged.  
  
"The part where you're hanging from the clock!" Jules added.  
  
"All right. So there I was on the clock tower reaching for the cable. All of a sudden the board I'd been standing on broke. I had to hold onto one of the hands of the clock with one hand and reach for the cable with the other so I could plug it in."  
  
"Then you found a place to put your feet and were about to plug in the cable, but it was stuck under a tree!" Jules interrupted.  
  
"And the other plug came undone when you plugged in the first one," Vern added.  
  
"That's right. Then I slid down the cable-with gloves on of course-and got the other part plugged in just in time."  
  
"Will you show us the time circuits again, Daddy?" Vern begged.  
  
"Sure, I guess so," Doc agreed.  
  
He picked up the keys from the table and took them out to the DeLorean. It was a new DeLorean. The other one had been smashed by a train. Doc opened the car door and sat in the seat with Vern on his lap and Jules standing close by.  
  
"First you turn the time circuits on. This readout tells you where you're going," Doc explained, pointing to the top row of glowing numbers and letters. Then he pointed to the row below it. "This one tells you where you are." Finally he pointed to last one and said, "this one tells you where you were. You input your destination time on this keypad. If you wanted to witness the lightening bolt at the clock tower, you would input the destination time November 12, 1955 nine-thirty PM, which would give you enough time to get to the clock tower from here."  
  
Doc yawned and said, "OK, time for bed."  
  
He put Vern down beside Jules and got out of the car.  
  
"Can I lock the car, Daddy?" Jules asked.  
  
"Sure, son. Here."  
  
Doc handed the keys to Jules, who then proceeded to lock the car door. All of a sudden Vern took off across the yard.  
  
"Vern! Where are you going?" Doc asked, darting after him.  
  
Vern stopped suddenly, causing Doc to nearly run into him. He picked up a controller from the grass.  
  
"I've been wondering where the controller to my car was!" he told Doc.  
  
In all the commotion, Doc didn't notice when Jules stuck the keys to the DeLorean in his pocket.  
  
A little after an hour later, Doc awoke with a start.  
  
Why did I wake up? he wondered.  
  
He hadn't had any bad dreams, and his wife Clara was sleeping peacefully beside him. The only sound he heard was a car driving by. Then a powerful electric crackling noise split the quiet.  
  
"Great Scott!" Doc exclaimed in a whisper. "That sounds like the noise the time machine makes when temporal displacement occurs!"  
  
He got out of bed and ran to Jules and Vern's room. The beds were empty. Doc ran outside, only to discover the DeLorean was missing.  
  
"Great Scott!"  
  
  
  
Tap tap tap  
  
Marty McFly's eyes sprang open with a start. His heart was racing. Why? He sat up in bed and listened. No sound came. He laid back down and buried his face in his pillow, annoyed at being woken up for no reason.  
  
What woke me up? he wondered.  
  
Just then the noise came again.  
  
Tap tap tap  
  
"What the hell?" he asked aloud. The noise was coming from the window. Someone must be trying to break in! he realized in terror.  
  
"Marty!" came a voice.  
  
Marty breathed a sigh of relief. It was just the Doc. He got out of bed and opened the window.  
  
"Doc? What's going on? What the hell did you wake me up for?"  
  
"No time for that now. Come on! Come with me and I'll explain on the way."  
  
"At least let me get dressed," Marty reminded him.  
  
"Right. Meet me at Eastwood Ravine."  
  
"Eastwood Ravine," Marty repeated. "Right."  
  
  
  
Marty took his skateboard to Eastwood Ravine. He couldn't take his 4(4 because the noise would wake his family. He felt sure they wouldn't allow him to go anywhere in the middle of the night, especially if he refused to tell them where. When he arrived at Eastwood Ravine, Doc was nowhere to be seen. It wasn't like him to be late. All of a sudden Doc appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"What the hell?" Marty asked. He rubbed his eyes, as if he thought the Doc was a figment of his imagination. When Doc was still there, he asked, "What's going on, Doc?"  
  
Doc smiled, then disappeared again. A second later the locomotive Doc had made into a time machine appeared, seemingly out of thin air.  
  
"I made a cloaking device!" Doc told him proudly.  
  
"A cloaking device?" Marty asked. "Like from Star Trek?"  
  
"Exactly! The device creates a 'shield' that bends light rays around the car, making it invisible!"  
  
"Whoa, that's pretty heavy stuff!" Marty observed. "So what's the deal, Doc? Are we going somewhere? Or rather, some time?"  
  
"Yup. Here's a 50s shirt. Put it on."  
  
"50s? Why won't you tell me what we're doing?" Marty asked as he took off his shirt. "What's in the 50s?"  
  
"Jules and Vern," Doc answered simply.  
  
"Jules and Vern are in the 50s?" Marty asked in surprise. He put on the shirt Doc had given him.  
  
"November 12, 1955 to be exact."  
  
"November 12, 1955?" Marty repeated in shock. "That's the day I went back in time! It's also the day we had to get the book from Biff! How the hell did they get there?"  
  
"I was telling them the story of how I helped you get back to the future in 1955, and even showed them the time circuits in the DeLorean. Now both the boys and the DeLorean are missing.  
  
"Whoa, this is heavy!" Marty exclaimed.  
  
"Come on, let's go!"  
  
They entered the time machine and Doc set the destination time for November 12, 1955, 9:30 PM. The locomotive flew into the air and accelerated to eighty-eight miles per hour, from where it traveled thirty years into the past. Doc and Marty then exited the locomotive.  
  
"Where should we search first?" Marty wanted to know.  
  
"I don't know," Doc admitted. "We'd better split up."  
  
"Right," Marty agreed.  
  
"Marty, don't forget to watch out for your other selves."  
  
"My other selves?" Marty asked.  
  
"Yes. There are now three of you here, and there are three of me here," Doc reminded him. "The other you who needs to catch the lightning bolt at the clock tower, and the other you who is here with the other me to get the book from Biff. There's the me from 1955 who helps the other you get back to 1985, and the me from 1985 who is here with the other you to get the book from Biff."  
  
"Right. This could get heavy, Doc!" Marty observed.  
  
"Let's go," Doc said. "If you find the boys, meet me outside the café. If you haven't found them in forty-five minutes, meet me there anyway." 


	2. Back to the Past--Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Marty had looked nearly everywhere, and there was no sign of Jules or Vern. There was only one more place to check. Marty hopped back on his skateboard and headed for the clock tower. He got to the old time machine's starting line and hid behind some bushes. He saw himself in the old DeLorean struggling with the engine. Then he saw them. Jules and Vern were running toward the car shouting, "Marty! Marty!" they ran in front of the car just as the DeLorean's motor roared to life.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Holy shit!" both Martys cried at the exact same time.  
  
  
  
  
  
Both stopped and cocked his head, confused at hearing his voice double. Jules and Vern had screamed and jumped back on the curb. Marty's other self recovered from the shock and hit the gas. Marty was about to get Jules and Vern, but a firm hand on his shoulder stopped him.  
  
"What the-" Marty began, spinning around.  
  
"We're too late, Marty," Doc told him.  
  
"What do you mean Doc?" Marty asked. "Too late for what?"  
  
"The delay was too great. The other you is going to miss the lighting. Come on!"  
  
They ran ahead and saw the lightning strike the tower and the DeLorean pass under the cable-just a second too late.  
  
"Damn!" Marty roared.  
  
"What happened?" the Doc from 1955 asked.  
  
"There were two kids in the road!" Marty's other self answered.  
  
"Damn!" 1955 Doc exclaimed. "Damn, damn!"  
  
"So I'm stuck here?" Marty's other self asked in disbelief.  
  
The 1955 Doc nodded gravely.  
  
"No. No!" Marty's other self screamed. "Damn it!"  
  
"Let's get back to the locomotive," Doc suggested.  
  
"Right," Marty agreed. "So we go back to 1985 and prevent Jules and Vern from taking the DeLorean."  
  
"We can't," Doc told him. "Because, if we travel into the future from this point in time, it will be the future of this reality. A future in which you are an old man because you never got back to the future. A future where Clara and Jules and Vern don't exist because we wouldn't have had all those time travel adventures."  
  
"So what do we do?" Marty questioned.  
  
"The only place to repair the future is in the past. We have to go back in time before the boys prevented the other you from missing the lightning bolt. We have to take them out of there, back to the point in time right after their other selves went into the past. Then we have to go back to our time."  
  
They were headed toward the locomotive, but then Doc was struck with a thought.  
  
"The DeLorean!" he cried. "We have to take it back to 1985!"  
  
"I'll take care of it, Doc," Marty told him.  
  
"It should be somewhere near my house," Doc told him. "Set the time circuits for nine forty-five and meet me by the café. Most of all, don't forget to watch out for Jules and Vern. Don't let them see you."  
  
"Check, Doc. I got it," Marty assured him. Then he took off to find the DeLorean.  
  
  
  
Doc and Marty met at the café, then went to find Jules and Vern.  
  
"There they are!" Marty exclaimed, pointing them out to Doc. "They're headed for the starting line!"  
  
"Quick!" Doc exclaimed, running toward them. "Come on, boys," he said, taking their hands. He led them away from the old DeLorean and toward the spot where he'd left the locomotive-cloaking device activated. Marty brought up the rear. They were passing the automotive shop, when all of a sudden a strong hand clamped onto Marty's shoulder.  
  
"Hey butthead!" came an angry male voice from behind him.  
  
Marty rolled his eyes in annoyance and turned around. He was tired of dealing with Biff Tannen. Skinhead, 3-D and Match-Biff's three sidekicks- stood behind their leader glaring evilly at Marty. Biff looked at Marty with hate. His clothes were stained from manure because Marty had caused his car to ram into a manure truck earlier that day-for the second time in a week!  
  
"You cost three hundred dollars damage to my car, punk!" Biff reminded him. "The second time was three hundred more! That makes." here Biff paused for a second. "Six hundred dollars!" he finished. "And I'm gonna take it outta your ass. Hold 'em, boys!"  
  
One of Biff's followers grabbed Marty's arms, another took his legs, lifting him off he ground, and the other helped keep him from struggling.  
  
"This is for the first three hundred bucks!" Biff told Marty before he kicked him in the stomach. Marty winced. "And this is for the second!" he exclaimed, kicking him harder than before. Marty gasped. "This one's for stealing that book from me!" he added, kicking harder still. "And this is for making me eat manure when my car crashed!" Biff gathered his strength and swung his foot into Marty's stomach with all his might. Marty cried out in agony.  
  
Biff's followers then threw Marty to the ground-hard. Marty groaned and clenched his middle.  
  
"Put him in the car!" Biff ordered.  
  
Skinhead, 3-D and Match picked Marty up off the ground and swung him into the air so that he landed with a thud in the back of Biff's car. They drove to Biff's house, where the car was put into the garage. Marty knew they planned to lock him in, so he jumped out and headed for the still open door. Biff's sidekicks caught up to him and dragged him back to the garage. Marty struggled, but it was no use. He was still too weak from the beating Biff and his gang had given him.  
  
Once locked inside the garage, he banged against the doors and windows with all of his remaining strength. He tried in vain. He could hear Biff and his boys outside the garage ridiculing him. After a while they left, and Marty was left to plan his escape in silence. About half a minute later, there was a timid knock on the door.  
  
Who the hell is that? Marty wondered. It sure wasn't a knock characteristic of Biff. "Who's there?" he asked.  
  
"Marty!" came a voice from the other side of the garage doors. "It's Doc!"  
  
"Doc!" Marty sighed in relief. "How did you know I was here?"  
  
"I followed Biff's truck," Doc told him. "Hang on, let me find something to pick this lock with."  
  
The garage doors opened shortly after.  
  
"Thanks Doc." Marty looked around, searching for Jules and Vern.  
  
"Here's your skateboard," Doc said, handing it to Marty. "I picked it up after Biff's car left."  
  
"Thanks. Hey Doc, where are your kids?"  
  
"I already took them back to 1985," Doc explained. "Come on, you take the DeLorean and I'll take the locomotive. Set the time circuits for November 16, 1985, 10:48 PM, which is the exact time we left."  
  
"Check, Doc," Marty acknowledged.  
  
After getting back to 1985, Marty drove the DeLorean over to the Brown residence. He went inside and found Doc. He said, "Here Doc," and tossed him the keys to the DeLorean.  
  
"Thanks for your help, Marty."  
  
"Anytime. You can count on me. But if you don't mind, I'd like to go back to bed now."  
  
"Me too!" Doc agreed. 


End file.
